


Tame

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Jane!Bruce, M/M, PWP, Smut, Tarzan!Clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: anonymous asked: I'm getting major tarzan!clark feels where jane!bruce has to tame his wild future husband but not-so-secretly loves the primitive sex because clark is a BEAST in bed





	

**Author's Note:**

> I TRIED OH GOD WHAT IS THIS. I hope you like it ;_;
> 
> and i hope you catch some actual disney’s tarzan thing i put in there lol
> 
> unbeta’d im sorry
> 
> tumblr link http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/158189820891/im-getting-major-tarzanclark-feels-where

“Bath is good,” says Kal. “Bath smell good,”  
  
Bruce chuckles. “It does, doesn’t it?” He replies, washing away what’s left of the suds in Kal’s knotted hair. “C'mon out you go before you go all wrinkly,”  
  
Kal steps out of the tub and lets Bruce dry him with a towel. He gets gently pushed down onto a stool to sit down so that Bruce can dry his hair.  
  
Bruce takes his time drying Kal’s hair. He likes soaking in his handsome face. His sharp jawline, those bright blue eyes that seem like the sky.  
  
“Kiss?” Kal says with a hopeful smile.

Bruce laughs. He kisses the tip of Kal’s nose. “That’s all you get for now,” he finishes drying Kal’s hair and sets aside the towel. “Come; I’ll teach you how to tie your hair,” he takes Kal’s hand into his and leads him into the tent’s comfort area. “I’m sure you’ll look absolutely dashing in a ponytail,”  
  
“Ponytail?” Kal parrots as Bruce eases him into a bathrobe.  
  
He again ushers Kal onto a chair, one that faces a vanity, and starts brushing his hair. The brush doesn’t easily untangle the knots.  
  
Kal grunts and frowns.  
  
“I know, darling,” says Bruce as gently as he’s combing through the stubborn hair. “But just a little bit more, alright?”  
  
Kal whines in reply.  
  
A few more minutes later, Kal’s hair is straightened out. Bruce dries it out a little bit more, then brushes it into a low pony tail. When the knots are gone, Kal decides he likes it when the brush glides easily through his now soft and clean hair. “There we go,” Bruce smiles, proud of his work. “Do you like it?”  
  
“You like it!” Kal smiles, turning his head to see the rest of his face in the mirror. Where did his hair go?  
  
“He looks ready for the streets of Gotham already!”  
  
Bruce turns around and sees Thomas at the tent entrance. “Father,” he chuckles. “I think he quite likes the brush,”  
  
“He quite likes the brush!” Kal repeats easily.  
  
“Well, you look like you’re having fun,” says Thomas. “Though please get to packing, Bruce. The captain wants the campsite moved somewhere closer to where the ship is docked. I’ll be out and about and don’t worry, I’ll bring guards with me,”  
  
“Yes, Father,” says Bruce. “Do be careful and please put on some repellant,”  
  
“I will, I will,” his father says as he leaves.

As soon as Thomas leaves, Kal removes the bathrobe he’s wearing, grabs his loincloth hanging from another chair nearby, and puts it on. 

“Oh no,” says Bruce when he sees Kal fasten the cloth around his waist. “You’ll not distract me from your etiquette lessons again, Kal,” he tries to admonish him. 

But Kal is still smiling at him like a goof. He pulls Bruce into an embrace and buries his nose in Bruce’s neck. “Come see the water,” says Kal, entwining their fingers together, and leading him out of the tent. 

“I have to pack!” Bruce tries to protest, but Kal’s already put him over his shoulder. “Kal, we can walk there can’t we?” Bruce asks nervously. 

“Swing to the water!” replies Kal, setting Bruce down on the thick branch. He reaches for a vine. 

“Please, let’s just—”

Kal grabs his waist and swings off the tree. 

“WAAALLLKKKK!”

* * *

The water Kal was talking about was a small spring, hidden behind thick trees and bushes, with the sunlight pouring down between the leaves. 

“It’s beautiful,” says Bruce, imprinting the sight in his mind, memorizing every detail so he could sketch it later. 

Kal jumps into the shallow pool. “Come!” 

Bruce purses his lips to think, but then hurriedly takes off his breeches and tunic and joins Kal in the water. The water is cool but not cold, and its water is a delicate turquoise blue. 

So maybe this is a little bit better than etiquette lessons. For a while, they play in the water, splashing at each other and playing tag. When they’ve had their fun, Kal pulls Bruce into an embrace, hugging him from behind and kissing his neck and shoulders. 

Bruce gasps when he feels Kal’s erection press against his buttocks, and when Kal’s hands wander to his own under the water. “We should do this on the shore, don’t you think?” 

Kal grunts in reply and leads Bruce back to the bank. Bruce thinks Kal is reaching for his loincloth, but is actually reaching for something inside it. 

Bruce blushes when Kal holds up a vial. It’s the vial of coconut oil they’ve been using. The thought that Kal had planned this makes Bruce’s hole twitch in hunger. Kal isn’t much for foreplay, so as much as he’d like to give himself a little tease with his fingers, he finds himself on his hands and knees, with Kal eagerly pressing the tip of his oiled cock into him. 

There is no time to take a breather, to get used to the stretch, to get used to the fullness he’s feeling—Kal is already pounding into him and Bruce doesn’t know why he loves how Kal is going with instinct. Kal doesn’t go any way other than hard, fast, and deep, but also making sure that Bruce gets satisfaction. 

The sounds their hips make as their meet are filthy. Kal’s hands don’t wander unless he’s about to release, so they’re both on Bruce’s hips, tightly gripping onto him to ensure he can give it to Bruce as hard as he can give him. 

Bruce isn’t ashamed to admit Kal’s the best he’s ever had and that cock is just as divine as Kal himself looks. 

Kal stops, and that makes Bruce whine, but he’s flipped over onto his back on the grass so that they face each other. “Bruce, beautiful,” 

“So are you, darling,” Bruce says breathlessly, pulling Kal in for a kiss. “Oh, heavens,” Bruce groans when Kal pulls back. “That’s it, Kal, fuck me,” 

Kal doesn’t say much, only low, beastly grunts that come and go, sometimes in time with the snap of his hips into Bruce. His brows knotted together, like he’s giving Bruce his hundred percent. He bends over and bites Bruce on the shoulder. 

That makes Bruce come. One moment he thinks he’s still far off, but the bite is something he didn’t expect, so his orgasm hits him without warning. His come pools on his belly, dripping to the sides and onto the grass. Kal doesn’t stop and continues to fuck him. Bruce is surprised he’s not soft yet. 

He’s not sure what Kal wants to do when he pauses, but Bruce gets flipped over again, this time onto his elbows and knees, and Kal grabs his hips once again, and resumes at a faster, harder pace. 

“Yes, yes!” Bruce moans. The blood rushes to his face, reddening the skin, making the veins and tendons in his neck surface.  

Bruce wraps his hand around his aching, still hard cock, and gives it several pumps. He’s still leaking and what he’d do for another orgasm. He’s climbing his peak again after a few tugs, and he lets go of his cock. His toes curl, his hands grab onto the grass, and does not hold back the cry of a dry orgasm. 

Kal hammers the orgasm out of him, then a short moment later slams back in one more time and Bruce feels him release inside him. They collapse onto the grass, and Bruce can feel Kal’s heated breath on his neck. 

They stay like that for a while, and when Kal is flaccid, he pulls out and lies beside Bruce. Bruce rolls around, and lays his head on Kal’s chest. 

He’d never go back to Gotham if it meant he’d have sex that mind blowing with the love of his life every day.


End file.
